memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Klingons: Star Fleet Intelligence Manual
| format = softcover | published = 1987 | publisher = FASA | pages = 56 | ISBN = }} Description ::"And though I had slain a thousand foes less one, ::The thousandth knife found my liver; ::The thousandth enemy said to me, ::Now you shall die,'' ::''Now none shall know. ::And the fool, looking down, believed this, ::Not seeing, above his shoulders, the naked stars, ::Each one remembering." :It is an ancient Klingon belief – the naked stars remember acts of courage performed under them. Find out why in ''The Klingons.'' :A must for players and gamemasters alike, this updated second edition contains two books. The ''Game Operations Manual presents the truth about the Klingon Empire for the gamemaster and Klingon player characters. Included are character generation rules, equipment guidelines, the Empire's political and economic structure, Klingon philosophy, and much, much more.'' :The second book, the ''Star Fleet Intelligence Manual, includes all the information that Star Fleet knows about the Klingon Empire. Compiled from intelligence agents' reports, interrogation, and analysis of captured Klingon equipment, this manual is Star Fleet Intelligence Command's latest briefing on the Federation's most dangerous foe.'' References Characters :Tav'al Desha'andri • Lynn Greene • Wil Hanselm • Sara B. Jankowski • Janson Leland • L. N. Po • Leland Q. Schuyler-Grant • Irenna Suparov • Willis Valarian • Karl Zalman Pavel Chekov • Europa (myth) • J. M. Ford • Garth of Izar • E. A. Jacoby • Kagga • Kahless epetai-Riskadh • Kamato • zantai-Kaneida • Keth epetai-Rivaki • Kiltarc zantai-Neygebh • James T. Kirk • Komex • Kor • Kruge • Leonard McCoy • Randolph Morrow • Satak • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Staku • Hikaru Sulu • Emanuel Tagore • Nyota Uhura • Zeus Starships and vehicles : • • • • • Model GP-6 Utility Van • Model GP-12 All-Terrain Vehicle • • Millie Sue • • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • Locations :Aval • Axanar • Delta Khinah II • Gamma Demetrius • Heliantis IV • H'Rez • Klingon Neutral Zone • Klinzhai • Mera Zine • Mastocal • Mutara sector • New Khal City • Organian Treaty Zone • Orion Nebula • Sheridan's World • Slivi • Starbase 10 • Starbase 12 • Starbase 20 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 23 • Starbase 27 • The Triangle Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Klingon (Imperial Race, Klingon/Human fusion, Klingon/Romulan fusion) Caitian • Edoan • Metron • Organian • Orion • Preserver (race) • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations :Crescent Islanders • Drexa line • Gorn Alliance • Imperial Council • Imperial Intelligence • Imperial Klingon Expedionary Forces • Imperial Klingon Star Academy • Imperial Klingon States • Imperial Marines • Klingon Empire • Klingon Diplomatic Corps • Klingon High Command • Klingon Imperial Navy • Northern Empire • Orion Colonies • Reshtarc line • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets Other references :agonizer • agonizer booth • barrier garment • Battle of Kolm-an • cloaking device • communicator • disruptor • Earth-Romulan War • electronic diary • emperor • environmental suit • fe'gli • The Final Reflection (23rd century) • First Battle of Axanar • foam dressing applicator • food synthesizer • Four Years War • Galacta • Genesis Device • holocube • hypothermia capsule • klingonaase • komerex zha • kuve • laser scalpel • lev'ek • life support mask • magnesium heat capsule • Operation Dixie • Organian Peace Treaty • organic suture • pneumatic hypodermic • pocket scrambler • portable shield generator • Regent of the Klingon Empire • Second Battle of Axanar • sonic grenade • sonic mortar • thought admiral • transporter • universal translator • Zhal Sta Category:RPG books Category:1987 productions and publications